The administrative core will be responsible for all administrative activities of the tPPG and will insure that the program operates according to its objectives and NIH guidelines. The core will be responsible for coordinating all fiscal management and personnel management. The core will also coordinate and schedule regular monthly research conferences, visits by external advisors, meetings of internal advisors and the annual tPPG retreat. The core will also be responsible for the timely renewal and modification of animal research, human research, bio-safety and readiation safety approvals, for insuring the timely training of all new and existing personnel in safe and ethical lab practices and for the coordination and preparation of the annual progress reports. The core will act as the intermediary for all components of the program and to the funding agency to effectively administer and integrate all components of the program and to provide clear, effective and succinct communication.